Snow, Slippers, and Scarfs
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: Thanks to his mother, he was up at 5:30 during winter break with nothing to do other than deliver newspapers and talk to the idiot who came outside in her pajamas and slippers.


**12/24: I was working on my new iPod when it started snowing. I haven't had a white Christmas in forever, so I wanted to run outside when I realized I was in pajamas! I thought this was something Mikan might do, so…**

**1/20: So, I started this, and forgot about it. That's why I have such a late Christmas fic.**

Natsume didn't ask for a job as a paperboy.

In fact, he didn't ask for any job.

But Kaoru Hyuuga just shook her head.

"Natsu-kun," she had said. "This is a good experience for you." Aoi smiled mischievously and nodded in approval while Yoichi covered his snickers with his mother.

He scowled at the memory and tossed another roll into the snow.

To top it off, he had to be _at_ the office to pick up his papers at 5:00. And everyone knows that the Hyuuga was not a morning person.

He slowed down and grabbed another paper.

He heard a giggle.

"Kawaii!"

Natsume turned his head to look at the girl.

Her eyes flickered around in amazement at the flakes, dragging her pig-tailed head with it. One bare hand reached up to straighten the obviously thrown on hat that hardly covered her ears, tossing her pajama sleeve to her elbows. Her pink pants hung loosely on top of her soaking fuzzy slippers of the same color.

"Tch. Ugly idiot."

She flipped around to face him.

"Natsume-kun."

His crimson eyes met her to question their relation.

"I'm Mikan. Mikan Yukihara. I'm in your class," she offered.

He stared blankly.

"I moved here 3 years ago, in 4th grade," Mikan continued. "Where I come from, it always snows. I haven't had a white Christmas since then… so when I saw the snow, I was just so excited, I ran out here!" She flashed him a smile.

He remembered now. She was the blackmailer's best friend, the idiot who got every—except him—a Christmas present, even the permed girl who made fun of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift," she murmured, her eyes on the snow at her feet as she shifts the toes of her slippers together, "I bought one for you… but my dog ate it…"

"Hn."

_Who buys a present a dog can eat anyway?_

He glanced at cheerful girl staring up at the sky.

_A baka._

"What do you want, Polka?" Natsume asked.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who— Wait a minute. Polka?" she demanded, her face bright red.

"Yeah," he answered, gesturing to the dots on her pants. The blush died.

"Oh."

"But I guess that—"

"Don't say it," Mikan threatened in what she considered a murderous tone.

"Hn," he shrugged. She looked to the ice in silence.

"I've got it," Mikan exclaimed after a few minutes, "Merry Christmas, Natsume-kun!" She threw her arms around him.

"Tch. That's more like a present for you," Natsume scowled as he followed her line of vision.

"Jerk!" she pouted, keeping her gaze steady. "Meanie. Pervert."

"Hn."

"I got you a manga."

Natsume turned to see her face.

"…thanks anyway."

Mikan sat down on her steps and began humming.

"…walkin' in a winter wonderland," she sang quietly.

"Be quiet. I don't want to hear your ugly voice."

"Hey!" the pig-tailed girl cried. Natsume smirked.

"So what're you doing over here?" Mikan asked. Natsume scowled and didn't answer. She peered to see his bicycle. "Oh. You deliver newspapers."

"Hn."

"Jerk…" the brunette repeated. "Anyway, shouldn't you be going? You have a lot more to deliver." Without replying, the crimson-eyed boy climbed on his bicycle.

"Bye, Natsume-kun!" she waved. Something red blocked her eyes. "Ne… what?"

"It's too cold to be outside in just pajamas." Mikan removed the cloth from her eyes, but the boy had disappeared.

"Hm." And with that, she wrapped the bright red scarf around her neck and slipped the black gloves on.

* * *

"Bye-bye, minna-san. Oh, and before I forget, Natsume-kun! I got you a present to replace the one my dog ate! And here's your scarf and gloves back," Mikan greeted cheerfully as she dropped the items onto his desk. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and in response, she sneezed.

"Tch. Keep them. They have your baka-germs." The black-mailer snickered from her seat a couple of rows up. Mikan pouted.

"Mou, meanie."

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Hotaru! What was that for?" Mikan wondered as she wiped her tear-streaked face.

"For being an idiot and catching a cold. Who goes outside in pajamas in the middle of winter?" the raven-haired inventor stated blandly.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my sources." Mikan's expression transformed into happiness.

"Aw. Hotaru, you do care!"

"You owe me 300 rabbits for making me lose your labor in my lab."

Natsume glanced up from his manga.

"Hotaru!"

"400."

"Hota—"

"Do you want it to be 600?"

"Sakura-san, I don't think—"

"Stay out of it, Nogi. Unless you want me to sell these photos," the violet-eyed beauty smirked.

"I-Imai…"

Natsume smirked. Maybe having a job wouldn't be so bad.

"Nogi."

"Imai!"

**I know it's short, but I thought it was cute. In case you couldn't tell, that last part was after they came back from winter break.**


End file.
